


kamu bahagia, kan?

by changwonboi



Category: Life (Korea TV 2018), Matrimonial Chaos, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwonboi/pseuds/changwonboi
Summary: Ada yang hendak Seunghyo ceritakan pada Songhwaㅡtentang Hwiroo.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	kamu bahagia, kan?

**Author's Note:**

> crossover AU yang sudah lama di pikiran tapi baru sempat jadi tulisan.

Dari banyak kedai kopi yang pernah mereka kunjungi, yang beberapa masuk dalam kategori kedai kopi favoritnya, ia kali ini mengalah untuk memilih tempat ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia merasa tidak sampai hati meminta perempuan yang semalam ia janjikan untuk bertemu menuruti kemauannya. 

"Aku ada operasi yang cukup panjang setelah ini, mungkin akan selesai subuh nanti. Bagaimana kalau besok sebelum kamu berangkat kerja?" kata perempuan itu dengan suara lembut miliknya yang Seunghyo yakin akan mampu menenangkan hati pasien-pasiennya.

"Biasanya aku berangkat kerja pukul sembilan," balasnya.

Yang terdengar dari ujung telepon setelahnya adalah tawa renyah milik si puan.

"Tentu aku masih ingat itu, Seunghyo!" 

Setelah pertemuan mereka hari ini, mungkin perempuan itu akan menyesal sudah mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti jam Seunghyo biasa berangkat bekerja dan Seunghyo tidak keberatan jika benar demikian.

" _Ya_ , Gu Seunghyo!"

Seunghyo tidak perlu berada di ruang sepi atau mendengarkan dengan bantuan piranti seperti _headphone_ atau _earphone_ untuk mengenali dan tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Faktanya, ia berada di kantin rumah sakit yang jauh dari kata lenggang dengan banyak suara bercampur menjadi satu dan ia masih bisa langsung tahu bahwa itu Songhwa.

Chae Songhwa berlari kecil dari pintu masuk kantin menuju meja yang sudah ditempati Seunghyo. Senyum ceria milik Songhwa masih sama. Senyum yang seakan tidak pernah hilang menghiasi wajah perempuan itu—kecuali ketika lapar menyerang. Senyum yang juga menjadi alasan Seunghyo harus mengalahkan kecamuk pikirannya sendiri untuk bisa berada di tempatnya kini.

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri, menarik kursi di hadapannya untuk Songhwa duduk sebelum kembali duduk di kursi yang ia tempati sejak beberapa menit lalu. 

" _Iced Vanilla Latte_ , kan?"

Tangan kanan Seunghyo bergerak mendekatkan cup berisi pilihan minuman kesukaan Songhwa, yang hampir selalu Songhwa pesan tiap kali ke kedai kopi.

Songhwa mengangguk menerima. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen cokelat. Tanpa basa-basi, Songhwa mulai mengaduk dan menyeruput minuman di hadapannya. 

Seunghyo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Songhwa yang masih sama saja, masih menggemaskan. 

"Pelan-pelan, Songhwa," ucap Seunghyo, menahan tawa dengan tersenyum.

Yang diingatkan hanya mengangkat tangan kiri, menautkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan mati hanya karena meminum kopinya dengan penuh semangat.

Seunghyo sudah biasa melihat Songhwa makan dan minum dengan rakus, terlebih setelah menyelesaikan banyak tugas dan kegiatan. Berkali-kali Seunghyo bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil Songhwa cukup menampung makanan dan minuman yang ia lahap seperti orang kalap.

Kali ini mungkin Seunghyo tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya dalam hati dengan pertanyaan yang sama karena ia terlalu sibuk menikmati detik demi detik sebelum ia menyampaikan tujuannya datang kemari. Mungkin ini terakhir kali Seunghyo bisa melihat Songhwa dari dekat tanpa rasa canggung dan kekhawatiran berlebih akan ada yang tersakiti.

"Ada apa? Kenapa meminta bertemu?"

Songhwa seharusnya menyampaikan pertanyaan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Mungkin beberapa menit, atau jam—atau mungkin sedari awal Seunghyo tidak perlu merencanakan pertemuan ini. 

Seunghyo meneguk _Americano_ panas yang dipesan untuk dirinya sendiri. Isinya sudah mulai dingin. Panasnya perlahan hilang yang mengingatkan seberapa lama ia telah menunggu di kantin rumah sakit tempat Songhwa bekerja.

Dari kantong di dalam jas hitam yang ia kenakan, Seunghyo mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kertas berwarna putih dengan pita emas di bagian tengah. Ia menyodorkannya perlahan ke hadapan Songhwa yang netranya ikut mengarah pada kertas itu.

Perempuan itu tidak perlu menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah undangan—undangan pernikahan lebih tepatnya. Ia juga bisa menebak huruf S di halaman depan undangan itu untuk inisial nama laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. 

"Wah, aku merasa spesial. Undangan untukku yang mengantarkan langsung sang mempelai pria," ucap Songhwa dengan tidak melepas senyum di bibirnya.

Tangannya bergerak cekatan melepas ikatan pita dan membaca isi undangan. Mata Seunghyo tidak henti menatap Songhwa yang masih menunduk, mencerna isi undangan yang berada di tangannya.

"Pasti kalah ya sama Mama?" tanya Songhwa yang membuat Seunghyo kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

Songhwa mengangkat kertas undangan dan menunjuk ke salah satu bagiannya. Pada bagian detail lokasi prosesi pernikahan, tertulis sebuah _ballroom_ salah satu hotel bintang kenamaan. Sesuatu yang pernah Seunghyo ungkapkan tidak akan ia lakukan—mengadakan prosesi pernikahan.

"Ah, soal itu," ucapnya seraya mengangguk pelan. "Siapa juga orang rumah yang bisa menang lawan Mama?"

Mendengar jawaban Seunghyo membuat Songhwa tertawa—tawa yang ia paksa untuk terdengar biasa saja. Seperti seharusnya dan semestinya, ia harus bersikap sebagaimana seorang teman mendengar kabar bahagia dari teman lainnya. 

Seunghyo dan undangan pernikahannya yang ia antarkan untuk Songhwa hari ini adalah bukti bahwa waktu bisa merubah semua, termasuk pandangan Seunghyo perihal pernikahan.

Songhwa lupa berapa kali Seunghyo mengutarakan betapa ia sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk menikah. Jiwanya terlalu bebas dan sibuk menikmati kesibukannya berkarir. Pun demikian Songhwa, dan barangkali itu yang kemudian menyatukan keduanya—setidaknya dulu.

Sebelumnya, mereka adalah insan yang enggan terikat namun saling terpikat. 

Bermodalkan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat keduanya bertahan dalam hubungan tanpa arah kejelasan selama bertahun-tahun. Sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Kisah mereka tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa campur tangan Woochang. Ketika itu, Seunghyo diajak Woochang menghadiri konser dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun fakultas temannya itu—Fakultas Kedokteran dan di tengah keramaian, Seunghyo menemukan Songhwa yang merupakan adik tingkat Woochang.

Tanpa direncanakan dan seperti memang harus berjalan seperti demikian, Seunghyo dan Songhwa menjadi dekat. Songhwa datang mendampingi wisuda Seunghyo, pun demikian Seunghyo pada wisuda sarjana, pengambilan sumpah dokter, wisuda magister dan doktoral Songhwa. Rasanya tidak ada momen penting yang tidak mereka lewati bersama. 

Selama belasan tahun, hubungan keduanya tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Seunghyo dan Songhwa sudah lelah menghitung berapa kali keduanya putus sebelum kemudian kembali berpacaran. Mungkin di antara jeda setelah putus ada yang menemukan orang baru, namun tidak pernah berakhir lama. 

Keduanya selalu tahu, sudah terlalu banyak hal dilalui bersama yang membuat keduanya sulit menjalin yang sama dengan orang lain. Songhwa selalu tahu bahwa ia punya Seunghyo yang akan menjadi tempatnya pulang, demikian pula sebaliknya—setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benak Songhwa selama ini.

Songhwa pikir jeda yang mereka putuskan beberapa bulan lalu sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dalam bayangannya malam kemarin, Seunghyo meminta bertemu dengannya untuk kembali bersama setelah yang lain justru membuatnya kecewa. Sayangnya Songhwa salah, salah teramat besar. Dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan perasaan tidak karuan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Siapa Kang Hwiroo? Aku belum pernah dengar kamu menyebut nama ini," kata Songhwa yang kembali meneliti apa yang tertulis di kertas undangan pernikahan Seunghyo.

"Calon istriku," jawab Seunghyo singkat.

"Apa aku terdengar lancang menanyakan itu? Astaga, maafkan aku."

Seunghyo menggeleng. Bukan pertanyaan Songhwa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, namun ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu akan memiliki perasaan demikian.

Jumpa pertamanya dengan Hwiroo adalah di klinik hewan. Hwiroo membawa kucingnya dan Seunghyo membawa anjingnya. Obrolan singkat di ruang tunggu ketika itu dipikir Seunghyo akan berakhir di sana saja, namun ia salah karena mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Sesekali mereka berpapasan di _lobby_ , atau di _pet shop_ terdekat.

Obrolan penuh basa-basi singkat yang dimulai untuk membunuh kesepian itu perlahan menjadi apa yang Seunghyo cari ketika ia mulai merasa kesepian. Hwiroo seakan punya sihir yang membuat Seunghyo harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri berkali-kali.

Bersama Hwiroo, Seunghyo merasa semua bagian _puzzle_ yang berserakan kini sudah tertata rapi di posisi masing-masing. Hwiroo membawa satu kepingan yang selama ini Seunghyo tidak tahu akan ia butuhkan. 

Seketika Seunghyo menyetujui apa yang pernah diucapkan ayahnya, yang selama ini ia anggap omong kosong—bahwa ketika menemukan orang yang tepat, semua kekhawatiran dan ketakutan akan hilang begitu saja dan yang ada di dalam kepala hanya hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun gambaran wanita impian dalam kepalanya, nyatanya yang membuatnya merasa utuh adalah Hwiroo. Jika ia berpikir ia lebih menyukai perempuan anggun yang rapi dan cekatan seperti Songhwa, nyatanya perempuan yang akan segera ia nikahi tidak demikian. Dengan banyak kelebihan Songhwa yang tidak ada pada Hwiroo, jauhnya Hwiroo dari apa yang banyak orang sebut idaman, Seunghyo tidak menjumpai sedikit pun keraguan dengannya.

"Aku yang bingung harus menjelaskan siapa Hwiroo dari mana, Songhwa. Yang jelas ini bukan perjodohan dan tidak ada kecelakaan ranjang," balas Seunghyo.

"Hwiroo ini, dia orang baik, kan?"

Songhwa tidak tahu mengapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu. Tapi ia perlu tahu bahwa yang akan mendampingi hidup Seunghyo adalah orang baik, yang mengerti bahwa dibalik kaku dan keras kepalanya, Seunghyo juga orang baik.

Seunghyo tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Songhwa belum pernah melihat mata Seunghyo berbinar seperti sekarang. Ada yang mencelos dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa pandangan cinta yang Seunghyo berikan selama ini padanya bukanlah pandangan cinta yang ia harapkan.

"Dia baik, Songhwa. Teramat baik," jawab Seunghyo.

"Bagus. Jadi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, kamu orang yang akan disalahkan. Bukan Hwiroo," sahut Songhwa dengan senyum lebar tersungging.

Informasi yang didapat Songhwa di pagi hari setelah operasi berjam-jam lamanya ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa Songhwa cerna. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan benar terjadi. Salah satu dari mereka menikah dengan selain satu sama lain. 

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kamu yang tidak mau menikah justru jadi yang pertama menikah di antara kita berdua," Songhwa tertawa—menertawakan kisah cintanya dengan Seunghyo yang tidak bisa berakhir seperti bayangannya.

Seunghyo mengangguk. Ia paham apa yang disampaikan Songhwa, sebab ia pun masih tidak menyangka akan segera menikah.

"Tunggu sampai kamu menemukan orang yang tepat, Songhwa."

Songhwa terkekeh.

"Selama ini aku pikir orang yang tepat itu kamu, lho," balasnya seraya menyeruput kopi dihadapannya yang sudah tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

Seunghyo ikut meminum kopi miliknya.

"Kamu pikir kamu saja yang berpikir begitu?" sahut Seunghyo.


End file.
